


Kinktober Day 16: Stick It In My Boyfriend

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Pegging, Tim and Gaige try their new toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Gaige and Timothy finally get their new toy and Gaige is super excited to try it out!





	Kinktober Day 16: Stick It In My Boyfriend

Gaige bounced on her feet in the enhancement department. “C’mon, c’mon! We’ve been waiting for  _ weeks _ !” she stood at the counter and jumped up and down, trying to get a better look at where the employee was in the back, getting their item.

A large hulking man came over. She recognized him immediately as Wilhelm. She scoffed. “Don’t expect them to bring your things to you in a timely manner. I’ve been waiting  _ forever _ .”

Wil smirked at her exaggeration.

Another employee greeted Wilhelm, who took his information.

Gaige huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m gonna be pissed if you get your shit first.”

A minute later, two employees, one hers and the other Wilhelm’s, came out. They handed each their box. “Your self-pumping strap-on dildo, miss.”

“ _ Finally _ !” Gaige sighed loudly. “Seriously, you found his in seconds? It’s cause he’s a man huh?” she glared. “Big and scary and stoic, but he’s not gonna hide a cute little bomb under your bed at night!” She smiled cutely at the employee, whose face paled.

Wilhelm smirked. “She’s got a point there.”

She eyed his box, which was exactly like hers, except that it was an attachment. “Hey!” she pointed at his and then at hers. “High five!”

Wil eyed her box, a slow smirk spreading across his face. He slowly outstretched his hand for her to slap. She moved away from the counter, but then looked at the employee who had helped her and pointed two of her fingers at her eyes and then at him. And then she skipped out of the building, singing.

“Got my dil-do! I got my dil-do! Gonna shove it, in my boyfriend!” her words echoed down the halls. She sang as she entered their apartment, where Timothy was waiting.

His freckled face paled. “Please tell me you weren’t singing that all the way here!”

She kissed him on the cheek. “We got it Tim Tams!”

“You did sing it all the way,” Timothy groaned.

“C’mon! I gotta test it out now!” she said, pulling him to their bedroom. She pulled him close, kissing him, throwing the box to the side. Timothy was taken, melting into her, his arms around her waist. They made their way to their bed, freshly made by Tim. He sat on it and she climbed onto his lap, grinding against him fervently.

“I’m so hot for you right now, babe! I’ve been dreaming of this since forever!” She pulled his clothes off quickly and hap-haphazardly.

“Gaige!” Tim gasped. “I can do this!”

“I know, but I just can’t wait!” He was shirtless now, his button down shirt in a wrinkled mess on the floor. She kissed his chest all over, her hands hugging his back.

She had undone all of his plastic surgery. He’d sought her out for help as his last chance. No one else wanted to even touch him with the threats of bombs exploding. But Gaige had met the challenge with a sort of madness and had dug right in. She hacked them and removed them easily. And then she refused to let him go anywhere else for his surgery reversal. Tim hadn’t minded, Gaige was confident, recklessly confident, but still had pulled off what no one else could or wanted to. She’d earned every right to continue. They worked together for weeks, reconstructing his old body by scans and measurements.

That was when Tim had started really becoming fascinated by her. She was so, absolutely chaotic, but her work was steady and focused. She was brilliant and her energy hyped Timothy up and gave him confidence that he would finally be done with Handsome Jack. And when he was, he’d been happy, so happy that he’d kissed her and they hadn’t separated since.

Gaige bit his stomach, kissing it. She undid his slacks and pulled them off, tugging his underwear with them. She kissed his thigh as she disrobed him, his bright red hair curling. His cheeks heated with excitement. When they were completely off, she stood and stripped simultaneously trying to remove her shirt and skirt. Tim laughed and helped her. He kissed her bare skin, holding her still for a moment.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, kissing her back and neck. She leaned into him. His arms wrapped around her, his hands pressing her close and caressing a breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers. She pulled his head close to kiss him. He reached low with his other hand to play with her, pinning her to his aroused cock. He moved his hand in circular motions, drawing breathy moans from her. She kissed him passionately. Tim sped his hand and added more pressure, tipping her over the edge. Her moans were loud, her body shaking as her sweet juices gushed down her legs.

Timothy continued, building her back up again, loving how drenched the carpet got. She pried at him, her words absorbed in heavy pants. Again she orgasmed, the wetness soaking his hand.

“Tim!” she breathed, her legs wobbling.

Kissing her neck, he held her close, supporting her as she came again, and just for good measure, one last time. He removed his hand and wrapped it around her waist, hugging her. He kissed her all over, letting her calm down. Their feet were wet standing in the small pool. Her chest heaved and Tim was enthralled by the sight. He took hold of her breasts gently. She arched into his touch, her body sensitive now.

She smiled. “My turn.” She pulled him into another kiss. She left him and grabbed the box, pulling it out. She handed Tim the instructions while she turned it on. He read them aloud as she pushed all the buttons. It was waterproof, had multiple speeds, vibration settings, and different textures. And an insert for the wearer connected to the same settings. Whatever Tim felt, Gaige would feel. She shivered at the thought, smiling.

Timothy tucked the manual in his nightstand drawer. When he turned around, she had already slipped it on, her lids lowering as she pulled it tight. Tim’s breath caught at the sight, his cock twitching.

“Okay, this is really hot,” Tim said. “I didn’t know how I was going to feel about this, but… you are extremely fucking hot right now.”

She smiled and turned around. She bent over, showing him the underside of the strap-on. “How does this look?”

Timothy put his hands to his heart and stumbled backward. “I’m blown away!”

She laughed and straightened. She crawled on the bed and sat down against the headboard, pushing pillows off the bed.

“We’re, we’re doing it there?” Tim asked, concerned. He left the room.

“ _ Tim _ !” Gaige groaned loudly, her voice following him. She flopped over dramatically, waiting.

He came back in with four towels and unfolded them halfway. “Move, please?”

“Why?” she asked, drawing out the word. “You were fine with a mess on the carpet.”

“We’re going to sleep on here tonight, not on the carpet.”

She huffed. “You already put a plastic covering over the mattress, we’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t want it spreading over the bed. Please, Gaige?” he asked, bouncing a little with nervousness.

She rolled her eyes, but he was too cute to be irritated at. “Fine!” She crawled away from the spot and let him lay the towels down. He futzed with them, thinking about the best position they’d be in for optimal protection. “ _ Tim _ ,” Gaige huffed.

“Okay, okay, it’s fine. It’ll work, it’ll be fine.”

As he reassured himself, she climbed on and sat down, waving him over impatiently. But he got off the bed again, earning him another annoyed groan. He laughed as he reached into the box and grabbed the specialty lube. He applied some to the dick, capping the lid and setting it on the night stand.

“I’ve aged ten years, Tim Tam, get on the fucking dildo,” she demanded.

“Ooooh,” he said, sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed. “I like when you get bossy.”

“Then get your ass over here now before I undo the plastic cover.”

Immediately, Tim was next to her, a slight pout on his lips. “You don’t have to be mean about it.”

“Get on the damn cock, Timmy!”

Smirking, Tim straddled her, his back to her. He slowly edged down, sinking onto it comfortably. This was not his first time. He stretched his legs out, leaning against her.

“How does it feel?” she asked.

“Mmmm, good.”

She wrapped her arms around him and looked at the remote. “Ready?”

Tim nodded.

It shocked him when it started and he jumped. It was a strange sensation, but any attempt to process it disappeared. Gaige clicked it up two more levels, turning Tim instantly to mush. He tipped his head back on her shoulder, panting, his hands gripping the fitted sheet.

She clawed his stomach, digging her face into his neck. “Shit… Shit this is…” She moaned loudly with Tim. She rocked her hips, pressing deeper into Tim.

He groaned, grinding into her. She reached down to grab his dick. She stroked it. Timothy was lost in heaven, his eyes squeezed shut. It was pure bliss, Gaige surrounding him and the dildo pumping fabulously.

He heard the click of a button and it sped up. With all this goodness plowing into them, Gaige let go of him to brace herself. She hugged him tight, rocking hard on her insert, needing more. It drove in faster and faster into Tim as she orgasmed hard, screaming into his skin. Tim came, her sounds electrifying him wonderfully.

She gripped him tightly, her nails digging in. Timothy sank deeper on the dick, riding it, drawing more beautiful, sexy, desperate cries from her. She came again, her body quivering. Tim could feel this forever and he could listen to her for even longer.

He took the remote from her and turned the speed down, easing her out of her height. She panted, shuddering as he turned it off. She rocked against it, swearing breathily. Timothy pulled himself off and then helped her out of the strap-on, pulling it off gently. She sat in a limp heap, her eyes glazed.

Tim cleaned himself off and then crawled onto the bed and kissed her. “You okay, baby?” He kissed her neck.

“Was… Was it good for you?” she asked.

He frowned. “Of course it was, that was amazing. Let’s clean you off and get some food and liquid into you.”

“Mmm.” She tugged on his neck, pulling him into a kiss. “This is the best toy every, Timmy.”

He smiled. “It really is.”

“I bet Yvette’s loving it too.”

Tim froze. “What? How would you- Why would you say that?” His heart was fluttering, suddenly extremely nervous. Tim felt instant heat all over his body. His ears were on fire.

She smiled. “I ran into Wilhelm at the pick up, he was getting the same thing, except, ya know, an actual dick.”

He fell over Gaige, burying his head in his hands in the bed. “ _ Gaige, no! _ ” he cried, his words strung out as he died from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
